Pea Pod
:Może chodziło ci o Pea Poda z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Pea Pod jest kolejną rośliną strzelającą grochem z Plants vs. Zombies 2, którą zdobywamy w świecie Wild West. Po posadzeniu, jego szybkostrzelność jest równa tej co Peashootera (czyli jeden groszek na sekundę). Można go ulepszać, sadząc następnego Pea Poda na drugim, wtedy jego szybkostrzelność równa jest liczbie posadzonych na sobie Pea Podów. Maksymalna liczba głów jakie może posiadać ta roślina jest równa pięciu. Etymologia Pea Pod jest wzorowany na groszku. Słowo ,,Pod'" oznacza ,,strąk" a ,,Pea" to ,,groch". Cała nazwa to Strąk Grochu. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 125 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Pea Pods can be planted in the same space for up to 5 times the destruction. Damage Details: normal(for each pea) Special: increases rate of fire with multiple plantings Having studied Quantum Spatial Mechanics in Clown College,the peapod has been amusing families of all ages. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 125 Obrażenia: Normalne Zasięg: Linia prosta Odnawianie: Szybko Pea Pody mogą być sadzone w tym samym miejscu, co zwiększa 5 razy obrażenia. Szczegóły obrażeń: normalne (dla jednego grochu) Special: Szybkostrzelność zwiększa się wraz z ilością posadzonych na sobie Pea Podów. Po zapoznaniu się z mechaniką kwantową w przestrzeni w Akademii Klaunów, peapod zaczął zabawiać rodziny w każdym wieku. Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Po daniu Plant Fooda Pea Podowi, wyrośnie z ziemi wielka głowa, która wystrzeli z siebie pięć olbrzymich groszków zadających po 20 obrażeń każdy (wszystkie razem 100). Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Pea Pod będzie wystrzeliwał pięć ognistych, olbrzymich groszków, zadając więcej obrażeń. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Pea Pod'a najlepiej sadzić z tyłu, ponieważ w pełni ulepszony może stać się bardzo silną rośliną.W pełni ulepszony Pea Pod kosztuje 625 słoneczek co jest bardzo dużą liczbą. Dzięki niemu również możemy zaoszczędzić dużo miejsca na sadzenie innych roślin. Galeria Ciekawostki * Pea Pod jest jedną z sześciu roślin występujących w zwiastunie "Plants vs. Zombies 2", które walczą z zombie. Pozostałe rośliny to: Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Wall-nut, oraz Sunflower. * Pea Pod jest jedną z roślin strzelających groszkiem, których Plant Food nie wystrzeliwuje bardzo dużej liczby grochów. ** Pea Pod zamiast tego wystrzeliwuje 5 olbrzymich grochów. * Pea Pod nie ma liści z tyłu głowy tak samo jak Split Pea. *Jest jedyną rośliną strzelającą groszkiem, która nie ma łodygi. * Jeśli posadzi się w pełni ulepszonego Pea Poda na wagonie w świecie Wild West, otrzymuje się osiągnięcie Pod Squad. * Sadzenie kolejnego Pea Poda na roślina zostaje liczona jako kolejna roślina w misjach o ograniczonej ilości roślin w terenie. * Głowy pojawiają się według danej kolejności: dolny środek, lewo, prawo, centralny środek oraz górny środek. * Przed wersją 2.4 przy odpowiednio szybkim posadzeniu kolejnego Pea Poda na roślinie, to owa roślina zaatakuje, nawet jeśli nie ma żadnych zombie. Ten błąd nadal występuje w chińskiej wersji. * Każda głowa wystrzeliwuje groszek z innej wysokości. * Przed wersją 2.3, kiedy roślina była wzmocniona i posadziło się na Pea Podzie, to efekt Plant Food nie następował. * Jeśli roślina została zraniona, a następnie posadzona kolejną rośliną, to cały Pea Pod zostaje odnowiony. Podobnie jak ulepszenie Wall-nut First Aid. Zobacz też *Threepeater *Peashooter *Repeater *Primal Peashooter en:Pea Pod ru:Стручок Гороха Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z Wild West Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Wild West